bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Korikkia
Korikkia is a country in Bellum Malleum that has participated in every major conflict in the region, such as the Zombievilleland War and the Second Bellum Malleum War. It was a member of the Mainland Alliance and is currently one of the founding members of the First Coalition. It is located in Evaria. History Early History 14,000 B.C.E-200 A.D. Around 14,000 B.C.E., Hunter-gatherer humans wandered into in what is now known as Korikkia. They came south from around what is now known as Norgite and simply wandered around, sometimes wandering into the present-day lands if Terra Liberrime and Galawait. Over the years they settled down into small villages. For years the villages traded with each other in peace. The First Kingdoms Around 200 A.D. the small village of Keskae raised a small army and set out to conquer other nearby villages after realizing that they, the most populous known village in their area, could simply take the things they wanted from smaller nearby villages. The other villages were taken unawares and could not fight back. Keskae conquered them and formed the Kingdom of Enoereschent. The leaders of the kingdom declared th at it would last for 1,000 years, based on a prophecy that was predicted by the Great Temple, which was constructed in the beginning of the reign. For 200 years the kingdom ruled with a tight grip on the villiges that it had conquered untill in 410 A.D. the western villiges, which resented the kingdom, formed their own kingdom, the Kingdom of Aesol, with its seat in Verdüsk. 20 years after the founding of the new kingdom, the two declared war on each other. Aesol had a stronger military after obtaining many advanced technologies from foreign trading galleys that docked at its ports. When the war started, small skirmishes along the borders occured before the Aesol Army marched towards Keks (near the modern city of Ckel) with their new, advanced weapons. The army of Enoereschent was smaller and had inferior weapons, but they had dug in at Keks, with several layers of timber walls hastilly built around the villa ge. The siege that ensued lasted for months untill the Aesols breached the last wall and poured in, crippling the Enoereschent army. They pushed onward and easilly conquered several more villages untill the Kingdom of Enoereschent surrendured on the condition that the Aesols would not take any more land. Throughout the next 70 years, the economy of Enoereschent declined, due to its lack of rescources, trade, and isolationist policies that it enacted after the war. Around 510 A.D., the government collapsed for an unknown reason and was absorbed into the Kingdom of Aesol. 60 years after the collapse, a conflict with Terra Liberrime and Aesol redrew the southeastern border, the kingdom ceding the land to its southern neighbor. Around this time, a drought struck the land and many people died of hunger, and more died fighting for food. At this time, Aesol was beginning to weaken, its influence growing weaker. In desparation, the peasants of Aesol demanded that the king open the grain stores and feed his people. When he refused, the farmers and peasants outside of Verdüsk stormed the city and raided and burned all of the ships in the harbor before tearing open the stores of food that had been allowed only to the king and his house and giving it to the rest of the city. The king's soldiers, most of whom were also starving, disobeyed the king's orders and helped distribute the food. The next day, the king was overthrown and, as the news spread through the rest of the land over the following months, villages and lords burned the royal standard and declared their own kingdoms. The Era of Many Kingdoms The next 230 years after the fall of Aesol passed with many changes of power throughout the land as villages and lords struggled to compete with one another. During this era, no one kingdom stood out, but near the end of the era, a few kingdoms merged into larger kingdoms. One of the most prominent of these was Aesal-Ara'Leich which had peacefully formed when Aesal, Elu, Les'a, and Ara-Leich merged. Aesol was never officially part of this pact, but was governed and supported by the peaceful kingdom and its part of the pact was considered de facto. Around 790 A.D., the northern kingdom of Creasch fell into a bloody civil war, in which the land was burned and ruined, and the survivors left their homeland and went to live in Sheal, Blit, Apolis, Cemares, and Ceraes. These refugees became politically involved, and putting their past aside, called for a reunification. Word spread through the land, and a new kingdom was formed. The only kingdoms that refused to reunify were Averes, Aesal-Ara'Leich, Eneur, and Sücher. The other kingdoms officially united on September 14, 802. The new kingdom was called Korav. Third Era The beginning of the third era was eneventful, with trade prospering between Korav and its southwestern counterparts, as well as Terra Liberrime and the villages of modern-day Galawait. They found suitable land and founded the First Republic of Korikkia. For years, democracy reigned. by 1949, the Democratic Republic of Korikkia still ruled the nation, encouraging peace and liberty and justice. Recent History First Revolution ''Main Article: First Korikkian Revolution '' The Grand Party of Dictatorships(GPoD), led by the Supreme Leader did not like this, favoring opression and his own wealth. Gaining supporters through terrible means, they gained immense political power. But this was not enough for the GPoD. The GPoD raised a private army away from the prying eyes of the democracy and in 1951 streamed into the capital, Keskae, and slaughtered the leaders of the former government. The army continued to pressure people into itself, and slowly the whole nation was under the control of the Supreme Lead er. The army maintained mandatory military service in commemoration of forcing thousands of civilians to fight against their own country. Many of the oppressed civilians, feeling the opression and evil in the air for almost 50 years, decided to revolt against the dictatorship and more importantly, the Supreme Leader, to form an entirely new government. Zombievilleland War and Second Revolution ''Main Articles: Zombievilleland War and Second Korikkian Revolution '' At the time, the Zombievilleland War was well underway and the nations Korikkia, Norgite, and Shady Dunes made a move to invade Zombievilleland. Almost the entire Korikkian military was mobilized to help fight in the war, in which Nihilakh, Montau, and Penguoin had joined the other side. The Korikkians took this as a chance to rebel. Across the entire country, civilians called to arms and invaded public and political buildings. The government, taken off guard by the revolution and rendered completely defenseless because the military was absent, surrendured power. The rebels took over the government, which reformed into a republic and has since been overhauled into a democratic republic by the Freedoms Act II. Religion All religious groups may register with the government, and when they do, they may receive funding to build churches, synagogues, mosques, etc. and certain activities and programs. Most Korikkians are Christian, with atheists taking second on the chart. Smaller religious groups include Muslims, Hindus, and Jews. Geography Korikkia is generally a hilly, forested nation whose southern border (shared with Terra Libbrime) is cleaned constantly, due to radiation from frequent nuclear tests in Nihilakh being blown west. The western side of Korikkia borders an ocean, which in most places slopes down to pristine, sandy beaches. Many new enviromental laws protect the wildlife and forests in Korikkia. Political/Geographical Divisions Korikkia is divided into five states: Koriaschent, Enoerdesäch, Esücher, Kuwesttren, and Shellsekk. The names of these states with accents can be spelled with ue for ü, for example, Enoeredesaech. This also applies to anything in Korikkia with an accent. Kuwesttren contains the majority of the countries' beaches that back up to most of the nations' fields, which in turn provide the farmland. Enoerdesäch is mostly composed of forests and small lakes, rivers, and ponds, and houses a great ammount of wildlife. It also has large mountains on its northern part of the border with Shellsekk. Koriaschent contains forests on its east, west, and northern ends, with rolling grassy hills on the southern side. Esücher is the melting pot of the region. On its west side is forest, as well as its far east border, and rolling hills cutting it in half and with much flatter land on its south side with many small clumps of trees. Shellsekk is the only other region besides Enoerdesäch to contain mountains, which occupz much of its northeastern area. As one travels along the shoreline away from Kuwesttren, they will notice the increase of rocks on the beaches, soon only being beaches of coarse, sharp rock, and eventually becoming small cliffs down to the water. Cities There are many cities in Korikka, its capital being Keskae. Other major cities include Cekls (more commonly called simply Ceks), Cütton, Erentorsadaden, Blitere and Verdüsk. Culture Korikkia generally has a modern culture, but also a slight arrogance towards other nations. Foreigners, while treated with respect, are regarded with suspicion, unless they have been living in the country for a while. While citizens are usually open, certain areas, namely the south, have very smally communities and any addition or subtraction or any disturbance whatsoever sets the community into chaos. The cities have very modern, vibrant atmospheres and are just as active at four in the morning as they are at noon. Language The official language of Korikkia is Ckekan Evarian, one of the last modern dialects of Evarian. This language is very rough sounding. In the south and southeast, some communities may speak Galawatian or Lato-English, while the ports will find people speaking languages from all over the world, including languages from Zufrica and Veishk. Sports The most popular sport is soccer, while other sports such as basketball and baseball also being popular passtimes as well. The Korikkia Nekueldek Futball Fedarkann (KNFF) is the main soccer regulation board. Almost every team in the country is tied to it, even recreational organizations. They follow and enforce the international rules for soccer. Flags Korikkia and its predecessors have had many flags that have changed over time. Many times, the flag has changed due to government change. The green in the flags represent the land and everything on it, while the blue colors represent the water and the ocean. Korikkian flag.png|The flag of Korikkia during the Supreme Leader's reign. Korikkian Republic flag .png|The revolutionaries' flag, which was also used for the Republic of Korikkia and was used for a short while by the modern government. Tricolor2.png|The flag of the original Republic of Korikkia and was later used for a long time by the modern government. It is still commonly flown throughout the country and is still used by the navy as the national flag. korikkiancnoripple.png|The current flag. korikkianccoatofarms.png|A variant flag with Korikkia's Coat of Arms. korikkianccoatofarms2.png|Another variant, with the coat of arms. korikkianccoatofarms3.png|Yet another variant. Any of these variants may be flown. Greenflag.jpg|A Korikkian Flag flying in the northern territory. Currency Korikkia's currency is the Cacae. It is exchangeable with any other currency in Bellum Malleum. Category:Nations